Soul bound (SYOC open)
by WeaverOfDarkDreams
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it is set about six years after escaping peril. on the brightest night MoonWatcher & Winters egg hatch's and something they would never expect happens... Meanwhile a group that calls its self the Pure Bloods over throws Phrryia's goverment and hunts down all mixed blood dragons... And two new strange dragon tribes are found... Can one save them all?
1. One

**Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction. It takes place about six years after Escaping peril, and I might be introducing a few new tribes & groups. Please review , I will eventuly have S.Y.O.C slots. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own wings of fire or anything of the amazing Tui T Sutherland. But I wish I did** **.**

Prologue

As Moon-Watcher stood on the brightest night, all she thought was " _where the hell is winter?"_

The only light in the small clearing emanated from a black and silver egg she held to her chest, it was into this dim light Winter arrived.

"Winter! Where have you been? The eggs about to hatch!"

"I was distracted by three Icewings arguing on my way, don't worry love."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as the egg started hatching, eventully a small silver snout popped out of its shell. Two minutes later moon held two shivering girl Dragonets.

One was a silver Nightwing, one a black Icewing, both had one emerald eye and one ice blue eye. Moon looked into Winters eyes lovingly, "their so beautiful." She said to him.

He didn't answer, only nodded and smiled.

"What should we name them?"

"How about for the silver one Lightning?"

"Beautiful, and the black one Thunder."

"Perfect!"

Winter bent down to wrap lightning in a blanket when he heard an arrow whistle and Moon scream,

"NOOOOOOO!"

He looked up to see Moon cradling Thunder in her arms, tears streaming down her face,

"Moon what's wrong!"

"She's been shot!"

He ran over to her, noticing the blood rushing down Moons arms. Out of Thunders side stuck a poison arrow, her breathing slowing by the second. As she drew her final breath a black fog left her mouth, hanging above her head. Then it spoke,

" _Don't cry mother and father, i'm not leaving yet. Bring lightning over here. Don't be afraid."_

Slowly Moon rose and brought her living daughter over to the spirit, setting her next to Thunders body. Thunders spirit hung over her sister and after a few seconds Lightning stopped breathing and a silver mist left her mouth.

Once it met the fog they started blending into one, becoming a starry sky like cloud. This settled into lightnings body, and disapeared. Lightning's scales turned a shiny gray and her eyes a dark teal.

Five minutes later she started breathing again and soon fell asleep. Moon collapsed into winters arms,

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, I think their souls merged."

"Winter who killed her?"

"I think it was a member of the pure-bloods, they hate mix blood dragons and belive they should die."

Right then seven dragons stepped into the clearing, one of each tribe. A blood red Skywing stepped forward,

"Give us the Dragonet, or die."

"Never! Your just gonna kill her!"

"I won't, they are too valuable, don't you see! They hatched under three full moons, thus they have future-sight, mind-reading, and she is a animus."

A Nightwing spoke up,

"And they are soul-bound, Lightning can now turn into her sister and turn back."

Moon held her new daughter close to her body, wrapping her wings around both of them, a tear in her eye.

"this is not lightning, this is her sister. This is Trinity"


	2. Two

Sorry about the late update, I've just been really busy with my other stories.

15 years later... Possibility, Phyrria. Lightning/Thunder.

Today she was lightning, the silver NightWing. She stood at a small booth, behind a table holding fruit and ornate daggers. A large SkyWing walked up to the table, and spoke with a raspy voice.

"Who makes the daggers? And how much are they?"

"My sister Thunder blacksmiths them at our home. They are up for trade or fifteen coins"

"How about a cow?"

"Two. Or one and seven coins"

"Deal"

The two dragon's shook claws and traded. The cow could feed her for two days, but would leave her hungry. So she sat down and waited. Suddenly twelve dragon's ran down the market alley, the PureBlood Mark scrawled in dried blood on their foreheads.

They turned and started searching the nearby homes for any signs of mix-bloods. Lightning was running when she heard the screams of a dragonet. She looked over and saw two of the PureBloods dragging out a green SkyWing baby and the parents, a SeaWing and the SkyWing that had traded for the dagger.

Lightning spun around, darting towards the family. But she wasn't fast enough. A SandWing slashed open the mother's stomach, throwing the father into a barbarian rage. They killed his love, he would die fighting.

"SARIA! Run Dart!"

"Stop in the name of Taren! You have been raising a monster! Kill it and repent!"

Taren was the leader of the PureBloods, almost a living God to them. His law was all mix-bloods must die. To sum him up Lightning usually said "A total jerk".

Back to the fight. Lightning lunged at a IceWing that was pursuing Dart. The green SkyWing climbed up a nearby Palm tree, fear in his blue eyes. Everyone had fled the market, leaving only the fighting dragon's. Lightning wasn't a good fighter, but Thunder was. So she shifted.

The fighters stooped fighting as the small, demure Dragon grew and changed. Scales twisting and changing colours swam across her now black skin. A long barbed tail sliced across the dirt, wicked black horns curved over pure black eyes. A IceWing black as night blasted the SandWing with frost, his wings freezing and breaking off.

"Die, PureBlood"

The dragonet stared in awe at Thunder, who now stood over the PureBloods crumpled body. Then the remaining PureBloods flew off, all but one who then burnt the father to death.

"We know what you are, Trinity. And Taren wants you. I will be a king if I bring back his bride."

"I'll never bow to the Dragon who banished my parents and orders my kind dead. You will lie bloody in the street first, then he shall!"

Thunder killed him with a slash to the throat, and frost breath to the heart. Slowly she coaxed down the dragonet from the tree. He climbed down and leaped into her arms, tear flowing down his face.

"What's your name little one?"

"I'm Dart and I'm NOT little! I'm just very scared. Why aren't mum and dad awake?"

"Their gone Dart, they aren't going to wake up. I'm gonna take care of you now."

Dart collapsed into tears, while Thunder wrapped him in her arms and spread her wings to fly. Their destination was Jade Mountain Academy/Sanctuary for Mix-bloods. The only remaining safe place for their kind. All else was taken by PureBlood rule, Taren the king of it all.


	3. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I will be updating less often probably, because me and my family are taking a trip to Ohio for most of January, and I will be in internet reception less often. I'm not leaving, it will just take longer for me to update and return messages. On a happier note, I just posted the first chapter of my origanal story The Strange on (its the sister site to fanfiction, but for origanal stories and poetry.). You can find me on fictionpress as WeaverOfDarkDreams. Thank you for reading. Till we meet again!

-Weaver


	4. Authors Note 2

Authors Note: I would just like to say that i did not get the o.c idea from dankotter, and that i got it from my maximum ride fanfic. Thank you for reading, and i would like to say that the S.Y.O.C is still open, so please send me your characters and ideas.

-Weaver


End file.
